Wichita County, Texas
Wichita County is a county located in the U.S. state of Texas. It is part of the Wichita Falls, Texas, Metropolitan Statistical Area. In 2005, the United States Census Bureau estimated its population to be 125,894, down from 131,664 in 2000. The county seat is Wichita Falls . Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 633 square miles (1,639 km²), of which 628 square miles (1,626 km²) is land and 5 square miles (14 km²) (0.85%) is water. Major highways * Interstate 44 * U.S. Highway 281 * U.S. Highway 287 * State Highway 25 * State Highway 79 * State Highway 240 Adjacent counties * Tillman County, Oklahoma (north) * Cotton County, Oklahoma (northeast) * Clay County (east) * Archer County (south) * Wilbarger County (west) Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 131,664 people, 48,441 households, and 32,891 families residing in the county. The population density was 210 people per square mile (81/km²). There were 53,304 housing units at an average density of 85 per square mile (33/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 78.76% White, 10.23% Black or African American, 0.89% Native American, 1.84% Asian, 0.09% Pacific Islander, 5.51% from other races, and 2.68% from two or more races. 12.23% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 48,441 households out of which 33.60% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 52.30% were married couples living together, 11.90% had a female householder with no husband present, and 32.10% were non-families. In 2000, there were 1,869 unmarried partner households: 1,677 heterosexual, 94 same-sex male, and 98 same-sex female. 27.20% of all households were made up of individuals and 10.60% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.49 and the average family size was 3.04. In the county, the population was spread out with 25.20% under the age of 18, 13.70% from 18 to 24, 29.00% from 25 to 44, 19.50% from 45 to 64, and 12.70% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 33 years. For every 100 females there were 103.80 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 103.40 males. The median income for a household in the county was $33,780, and the median income for a family was $40,937. Males had a median income of $28,687 versus $21,885 for females. The per capita income for the county was $16,965. About 10.30% of families and 13.20% of the population were below the poverty line, including 17.40% of those under age 18 and 9.80% of those age 65 or over. 2008 and 2004 Presidential election results Wichita County cast the majority of its votes for Republican John McCain. He won 69% of the vote and 31,673 votes. Democrat Barack Obama received 30% of the vote and 13,828 votes. Other candidates received 1% of the vote. In 2004, Republican George W. Bush did better than John McCain and won 71% of the vote and 32,472 votes. Democrat John F. Kerry won 28% of the vote and 12,819 votes. Communities Cities * Cashion Community * Burkburnett * Electra * Iowa Park * Wichita Falls Towns * Pleasant Valley Unincorporated areas * Kamay * Haynesville * Valley View Government and infrastructure The Texas Department of Criminal Justice James V. Allred Unit is located in Wichita Falls."Allred Unit." Texas Department of Criminal Justice. Retrieved on May 10, 2010."Sheet Number 1." City of Wichita Falls. Retrieved on September 22, 2010."Sheet Number 2." City of Wichita Falls. Retrieved on September 22, 2010."Sheet Number 9." City of Wichita Falls. Retrieved on September 22, 2010. See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Wichita County, Texas References External links * Official Wichita County Website * * Historic Wichita County materials, hosted by the Portal to Texas History. * Sheppard Air Force Base Home Page Category:Counties of Texas Category:Wichita County, Texas Category:Established in 1858 Category:Wichita Falls metropolitan area